Chosen Children
by Windfighter
Summary: Everyone and their aunt have digimons nowadays, but some people don't think everyone deserves a digimon partner.


I joined a game of fanfiction-bingo, and for one of my numbers I got this as a prompt:  
>"And I know what has happened to-day and yesterday, before it, but verily, of the knowledge of what will happen to-morrow; I am ignorant" İbn Abî Sûlmâ Zuhayr<p>

This short story, which actually just seems to be the beginning of something greater, is what my mind came up with.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I was one of the Chosen Children. Back when being a chosen children ment something. Back when there were just seven of us. Nowadays everyone and their aunt has a digimon partner, a digivice and can travel to the digiworld whenever they wish to. Meaning the digiworld is now overrun by humans. My guess is that it's only a matter of time before we destroy it just as much as we have destroyed our world. There are already news about corrupted digimons commiting crimes, but no matter what we want to believe, digimons are not above human emotions.<em>

_I know that, because our digimons taught us that valueable lesson. They got sad, angry, upset, happy, just as we, their human partners._

_Never the less, being a Chosen Child mean nothing any longer. This has also caused the strong bonds between human and digimon to weaken. If everyone have a digimon, it's not as special, and it's easy to find a new one that understands you more easily. Humans are, and have always been, a lazy race. It's what made us invent so much stuff._

_But I wasn't going to talk about our inventions. No, there are far bigger stuff going on. Something me and my partner are part of. Something I shouldn't be writing down, but I am in case something happens to us._

_Because it probably will. If there still are any Chosen Children left out there. I can't recall any longer what made us decide upon this action, but I will still go through with it. Because I've learnt not to back away, not to give in to my fears. And I've got him by my side._

_It's not that we want to thin out the amount of digimons in the human realm, or the amount of humans in the digimon realm. We just want everyone to appreciate the bond between partners again. I know I'm not the only one who have been thinking about this. I've discussed it with our old leader, I've discussed it with my girlfriend, I've tried to discuss it with my brother. I've discussed it with all of those who I travelled in the digital world with. I've discussed it with our successors, although they didn't think it was such a big deal. Of course, the power of the bond was breaking already at that point._

_I'm not saying every human/digimon are failing in their relationship, there will always be those who cherishes it. I know I'm not the right person to judge them. I mean, look at how I behaved in the digital world. I guess, part of me haven't really forgiven myself for everything I did. Maybe, this is just me trying to make everything up again._

_He's waiting for me now, my partner. I should hurry up and get my last thought out of my system. Maybe this will be the last thing I ever write so I should put some memorable words down. But I can't think of anything._

_Maybe we'll be doing this all on our own, maybe someone will join us, help us in our quest. Most likely not. My friends, I know you will all frown upon this, but I feel like I have to do it. He might not agree with me, like he wouldn't agree when I wanted to kill our leader, but he's still ready to follow me to the end of the world._

_Perhaps, this time, we'll even venture over it._

_The actions we're about to take will make sure we're no longer part of the Chosen Children. Instead, we'll turn into them. We'll become the Dark Masters. I hope my friends can forgive me for following this road. My brother, I especially ask for your forgivness, although I'll understand if you can't give it. I'm about to turn into the thing you hate most in the whole world. Hopefully, even if you can't forgive me, you'll one day understand why I took this path._

_I know no longer what the future brings, but perhaps we will meet on the battlefield, unless some other Chose Children reaches me before you do. Perhaps we will never meet again. If we don't, know that meeting everyone of you was the best thing that happened in my life._

_For now, I bid you all farewell._

With those words on the paper, he put the pen back on the desk, looked around the room one last time, knowing this might be the last time he would see it, before grabbing his backpack. He let out one last sigh, before grabbing his digivice and turning towards his computer.

"Digigate: Open!"

With that, he was gone. The apartment laid silent, waiting for someone to come home, to find the note. Maybe it'd be a long time before anyone would find it, maybe it was only a matter of seconds. But for the moment, no one saw it.

* * *

><p>I'm not telling who he is. It should be obvious. What he's planning? Oh... maybe I'll show you at a later time *evil laughter*<p> 


End file.
